1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a container for a substance and more particularly to a container for a substance that is readily meltable such as wax.
2) Description of Prior Art
It is common to coat the bottom surface of a surfboard with wax. The wax facilitates the movement of the surfboard through water. Wax is also used on other types of boards that are moved through water.
Surfboard wax is purchased by the user in the form of a block resembling the size and the shape of a hockey puck. Normally, the block of wax is merely wrapped in cellophane and is carried by the surfboarder to the desired site where it is used. Normally, desirable sites would be at or on a beach. At times, the wax is located within a vehicle such as a car or truck. Such an environment is normally involved with an elevated temperature especially within an enclosed vehicle. The wax only needs to be elevated to about 120 degrees Fahrenheit at which time the wax will melt. A melted glob of wax located on the floorboard or seats of an automobile not only damages the interior of the automobile but creates a rather unsightly mess that is difficult to clean. Also, the melted glob of wax ends up being thrown out and a new quantity of wax purchased.
In order to avoid melting of such wax it is common for surfboarders to carry the wax in a cooler. Invariably, though, the block of wax will be left unattended for a period of time and it certainly doesn't take very long for the wax to melt.
There is a need to develop some kind of a container for the wax itself that will confine the wax even if it melts and will still permit usage of the wax even after it is melted.